Communications systems are typically created by integrating various components of the system into a single embedded device. A monolithic communications system is often the lowest cost, compact and rugged solution for high-volume products such as cellular telephone handsets, but it requires a substantial. amount of development effort for each product variant. This development effort is not feasible in many device to device applications because of lower production volumes and the high degree of customization needed for each application. Thus, a need exists to provide a modular and customizable solution to device to device applications.
Another difficulty with modem communications systems is ensuring that all parts of the mobile system are authentic, that the mobile's features are allowed by the network and that all parts of the system are compatible. This is necessary to prevent fraud and to ensure correct behavior of the system. This problem is not evident in monolithic communications systems because such systems are integrated during the design process and authenticated when they are activated on a network. If the parts of the device or their connections are changed then adjustments must be made to the configuration. In computers this problem is managed by sophisticated user interfaces and elaborate setup procedures. However, in device to device communications systems, there are limited or no user interfaces to control the system configuration, so this process must be controlled remotely.